Dormition Cathedral (Vladimir-Volynsky)
The Dormition Cathedral ( , ), also called the Mstislav church in Vladimir-Volynsky is the oldest monument of Volhynia. It is the Cathedral of Vladimir-Volynsky Diocese of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church (Moscow Patriarchate) Construction of the church It was built by Mstislav Izyaslavich, Prince of Vladimir-Volynsky and, later Grand Prince of Kiev and was dedicated to the Dormition of the Blessed Virgin. The church's dome and vaults rest upon six cruciform piers, a structural solution similar to the one in the church of St. Cyril's Monastery in Kiev, suggesting that it was erected by builders from Kiev. The walls of the church had harmonious arches on pilasters with frescoes which were completed after the church's consecration in 1160. The church became the cathedral of the Diocese of Volhynia, which had been established in 992 as the first diocese in the area. To celebrate the 1000th anniversary of the diocese a memorial cross was erected near the cathedral. The cathedral was the burial place of princes, boyars, and the bishops. Under the church there are 6 crypts with the tombs of two bishops and many noble persons. The crypt is also the burial place of Mstislav Izyaslavich. The tomb was ravaged by the hordes of Batu Khan but repaired. History of the Cathedral In the first half of XV century, the church was again devastated, but was rebuilt at the end of the century through the efforts of Vasian, bishop of Vladimir-Volynsky. The church suffered due to the interfaith struggle between the Eastern Orthodox and the Uniates. In 1596, when the Ipati Potsei bishop of Vladimir-Volynsky, accepted the union with the Catholic Church, the cathedral became an Uniate place of worship. During the fire of 1683, which devastated the city, the cathedral was badly damaged and was restored only in 1753. This restoration altered the original Byzantine architecture and converted it into a Uniate church following the Roman architecture. In 1772 the cathedral was abandoned and was used as an "official storage facility" (warehouse). By 1829, the building was completely ruined, after the arches and the dome collapsed. Reconstruction The church was reconstructed in the 18th century. Another not very successful restoration, was done in 1896-1900 by architects Adrian Viktorovich Prakhov (1846-1910) and Grigori Ivanovich Kotov (1859-1942). His revival cathedral care must open in December 1887 in Vladimir-Volyn St. Vladimir fraternity that has set the religious education and church-ordering problem. In 1896 he was adopted by the project of restoration of the temple architecture of Academician Grigori Ivanovich Kotov. In 1896-1900. Cathedral restored in the forms of the XII century. Ceremonial laying of the cathedral made September 15, 1896 Archbishop of Zhytomyr and Volyn Modest Strelbitsky in the presence of Grand Duke Konstantin Konstantinovich of Russia (1858-1915. Samizhe construction - restoration work was carried out under the direct supervision of an architect-artist, NP Kozlov. Four years later - September 17, 1900 as Archbishop of g.tem Modest been committed and solemn consecration of the restored Cathedral, again in the presence of Grand Duke Konstantin Konstantinovich, who after the ceremony of consecration planted in the square before the cathedral by two American spruce. Consecration of the renovated church turned into a popular holiday. Dormiton Cathedral is a monument of ancient Russian architecture. It is located in the heart of the city of Vladimir-Volyn near the ancient city ramparts. Together with the bishop's house and bell tower is a unique set of so-called "lords" - fortified residence of the bishops of Volhynia. The Dormition Cathedral (Mstislav Cathedral) is a monument of architecture of Ukraine, enters into the state register of the National Cultural Heritage (Reg. № 803) and is protected by the state. Bibliography * Логинов А. В. Древний храм Святой Богородицы в г. Владимире - Волынском, СПб, 1889 * Левицкий О. И. Историческое описание Владимиро - Волынского Успенского храма, построенного в половине XII века князем Мстиславом Изяславовичем, Киев, 1892 * Соколов И. И. Восстановление древней православной святыни - Мстиславов храм Успения Божией Матери во Владимире - Волынском, СПб, 1896 * Мстиславов храм в честь Успения Божией Матери в г. Владимире - Волынском, СПб, 1900 * Мстиславов храм Успения Богоматери в г. Владимире - Волынском, СПб, 1900 * Прибавления к Церковным ведомостям, журнал, 1900, № 37, сс. 1471-1477; № 39, сс. 1568-1571; № 40, сс. 1611-1616 * Волынь, газета, 1900, 20 сентября, № 206, сс. 1-2; 21 сентября, № 207, сс. 1-2 * Фотоархив ИИМК РАН. Альбом 0.674 (45). Успенский собор во Владимире-Волынском после реставрации. б.г. (1910-е) * Енциклопедія українознавства. У 10-х т. / Гол. ред. Володимир Кубійович. — Париж; Нью-Йорк: Молоде Життя, 1954—1989. * История Успенского храма на официальном сайте Владимиро-Волынской епархии Украинской православной церкви (Московского патриархата) * К 850-летию Владимир-Волынского Успенского собора: «Подобного ему не было во всей северной земле от Востока до Запада…» Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1160 Dormition Cathedral Category:Diocese of Vladimir-Volynsky